Corazón Humano
by Reitsuki.Mitsukuri
Summary: ... Porque te temen, porque te odian, porque notan la sed de sangre, porque a pesar de todo aún les queda algo de sentido común
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Reitsuki Mitsukuri se hace presente ahora con su segundo fic, de la pareja Kurapika x Killua (ya que casi no hay T^T) de la muy genial serie Hunter x Hunter espero que les guste, la idea se me vino a la mente de la nada ewe. Sin más preámbulo enjoy!

PD: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para Yaoi

* * *

**CORAZÓN HUMANO**

Capitulo 1

~oOo~

Cuando caminas por las calles despreocupadamente, aparentas ser uno más del montón y lo más estúpido es que todos se creen tu fachada y bajan la guardia…cuando miras con desinterés el actuar de aquellas personas te encuentras con un sinfín de expresiones, emociones y sentimientos, las mismas que creen que tú tienes pero que no se dan cuenta de que no puedes demostrar…es en esta clase de momentos en que me cuestiono la inteligencia humana y doy por entendido que la inocencia o ignorancia es la causante de todos y cada uno de los problemas. Al caminar sin rumbo, entre las concurridas calles, nadie te pone atención, porque nadie te conoce y eso es algo que agradezco y odio de cierto modo; porque cuando eres como yo…cuando eres un asesino en tu mente está claro que no encontrarás a nadie que, sabiendo la verdad, se vaya a compadecer de ti ni mucho menos se daría la molestia de darte afecto. Porque te temen, porque te odian, porque notan la sed de sangre, porque a pesar de todo aún les queda algo de sentido común.

Desde pequeño siempre fui solo, mi familia…es mejor no relacionarse con ella…y así he pasado mis días sin siquiera conocer el calor de un abrazo ni la alegría de un "te quiero" esa clase de atenciones no existen ante mis ojos, no las necesito para vivir, por lo tanto carecen de sentido…el problema recae en que cada vez que esta idea pasa por mi mente y me cuestiono el asunto, se me hace un nudo en la garganta que no me permite hablar.

Reconozco mi debilidad ante el tema, pero ¡Soy un maldito idiota, un engendro del demonio que no conoce ni el perdón ni el peso de la conciencia! Si a mi se me viniera en gana en este preciso momento podría sin mayor esfuerzo atacar a cualquiera que se cruzara frente a mis ojos y robarle la vida…aun así hoy no me siento sediento ni hambriento, hoy mi cabeza se llena de letargo y silencio que me mantienen pasivo y expectante, provocando este desagradable sabor amargo en mi boca.

Seguí adelante, ahora buscando un lugar tranquilo en el que poder recostarme un rato, así llegué a un pequeño parque, muy callado, muy común. Sin reparos me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol, puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño…mis agudos sentidos despertaron ante la ausencia de la visión, escuchaba nítidamente cada murmullo del viento contra las hojas secas y el andar de una que otra persona cerca de mi posición, por otra parte mi nariz olfateó el agradable aroma de una tarta de manzanas típica de la estación otoñal…allí me quedé durante un buen rato, hasta que percibí un movimiento demasiado próximo a mi cuerpo y abriendo los parpados con rudeza y frialdad me encontré con la presencia del rubio de la cadena y los ojos color cielo, me observó durante unos segundos y después suspiró dejando que su cuerpo reposara contra el mismo tronco del árbol. Me quedé confundido, no era común que él se acercara por decisión propia a donde yo estuviera, medité un poco las palabras que iba a decir para no sonar grosero.

-Pensé que estabas con Leorio –No hacía falta decir directamente lo que pensaba, me fui por las ramas buscando que saliera de su boca una explicación que me diera a entender por qué estaba allí en vez de cualquier otro lugar de la faz de la tierra –Gon dijo haberte visto partir temprano en la mañana

-Así es, estábamos comprando algunas hierbas medicinales que quería estudiar y mientras yo recopilaba algo de información sobre el paradero de la araña, nos tomó bastantes horas terminar el listado de las plantas y como aún no había encontrado lo que yo buscaba, decidí seguir investigando…aunque no he tenido suerte hasta el momento –El silencio se presentó luego de esa última palabra, me removí algo incomodo y fijé la vista en la hierba mientras pensaba en algo que decir. Todo lo que atiné a decir fue un simple y desinteresado "Ya veo" y e dialogo se quedó helado. Como al parecer Kurapika notó lo pesado del ambiente rio por lo bajo y me dedicó una leve sonrisa –Tu no eres de muchas palabras ¿No es así?

Un suave rubor me tiñó las mejillas, no tenía nada de malo ser callado, así que no había razón para burlarse de mí y de mi modo de expresarme. Hice una mueca de desagrado y volví a posicionarme para buscar sueño otra vez, pero lo que ocurrió luego me dejó algo sorprendido…una de las manos del otro se acercó y se posó en mi rostro, acariciándolo con lentitud y cuidado. Tenía en ese momento los ojos cerrados y así los mantuve, muy a pesar de que parecía que el contacto de su piel con la mía me quemaba y eso provocara una sensación indescriptible de placer a mi cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato retomé el control de mis pensamientos y volví en si, apartándolo con algo de brusquedad le miré a los ojos y en ellos vi aquella soledad que yo también llevaba dentro…me vi reflejado a mi mismo en sus pupilas y me embargó un sentimiento de angustia, porque así era como yo me mostraba ante los demás y la debilidad estaba tiñendo toda mi cara…

~oOo~

* * *

Gracias por leer, pronto (si es que se puede) subiré el siguiente capitulo ^^

¿Les gustó? ¿no? ¿sugerencias? ¿Reclamos? ¿lo que sea? sean buenos y dejen un Review xD


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa otra vez, ahora he subido mi segundo capitulo, esta historia me llama mas y mas a que la siga escribiendo ewe algo me dice que su final será interesante...bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo a demás que dudo que alguien se de la lata de leer esto ^^U así que Enjoy!

PD: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, yo los tomo prestados para mis pervertidos pensamientos...etc etc

* * *

Al empujarlo hacia atrás me quedé prendado de sus ojos, en ellos yo me reflejaba y tal soledad me embargó por completo, una de sus manos se posó en mi picho y me alejó levemente.

-Si tienes aunque sea un poco de respeto por quien tienes en frente ¿Podrías alejarte un poco para no invadir mi espacio personal? –Su rostro mostraba una mueca de incomodidad mientras sus manos sacudían el polvo que se había juntado en su ropa. Me di la molestia de razonar las palabras que me había dicho y recaí en lo estúpidas que eran.

-¡Y quién va hablando! Tu empezaste a invadir mi espacio primero que nada, yo sólo te devolvía el favor –Una de sus cejas pareció moverse al ritmo de un ligero tic y sus ojos ahora buscaban los míos con furia, definitivamente ahora se sentía ofendido.

-¡Yo sólo intentaba quitarte una mancha que estaba en tu mejilla!

-P-pues no tenias por qué hacerlo con tanto cuidado, a demás bastaba con que me lo hubieras dicho –Le enseñé mi lengua en notorio signo de infantilismo, su rostro se hizo notar tomando un tinte rojo por la molestia que tenía…pero si me pongo a analizar bien las cosas, resulta ser que el responder altaneramente es mi modo de defensa. El entró en mi metro cúbico y yo no pude hacer más que buscar la forma de reaccionar sin que él notara mi nerviosismo…yo no quería que se apartara, pero si seguía tocándome así era muy probable que mi cuerpo reaccionara de manera involuntaria. El rubio se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, caminó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo para poder hablarme.

-Perdona entonces, no pensé que te molestara tanto…ya me voy, no vuelvas muy tarde o Gon se va a preocupar –Siguió adelante sin dedicarme ni una última mirada y como mi orgullo es tremendamente grande no me dejó hablar ni seguirlo, en vez de eso me quedé allí recostado contra el árbol…me sentí como un estúpido, hace menos de diez minutos que rogaba por el contacto humano y ahora lo alejaba a gritos porque me ponía ansioso y algo en mi interior se inquietaba. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y observé la oscuridad que yo mismo creaba, era así con todo el mundo, yo me aislaba, yo me convertía a mi en un prisionero de mi propia celda, tan oscura y fría que nadie era capaz de entrar en ella por más de unos cuantos segundos sin terminar deseando huir de mi presencia.

Mordí con rudeza mi muñeca dejándome unas marcas en mi clara piel, la sangre escarlata goteaba de apoco en mi ropa, la observé en silencio, se escurría y coloreaba un paisaje en mi brazo que daba término en mi codo…las gotas pausadas avanzaban cada cual por su lado…me embargó la sed y con un énfasis extraño arañé con mis dientes la delgada piel de mi antebrazo sano ahora había mas liquido que se sentía cálido en mi… ¿era este el calor que anteriormente buscaba? ¿Era así de intensa la sensación del cuerpo ajeno? Sonreí para mi y cerré los ojos una vez mas, sólo quería reposar en la agradable sensación de liberación que me producían mis húmedas heridas, saboree en mi boca el metálico líquido…me arrullé con el sádico murmullo del fluir por mi cuerpo y relajé mi cuerpo como pocas veces me daba el lujo de hacer. Para cuando desperté del sopor el sol bajaba por el poniente dándole un anaranjado color al cielo, suspiré y con resignación me encaminé a la posada en que nos hospedábamos aquella vez, entré por la puerta principal y la mujer que nos atendía dio un respingo y botó unas figurillas de loza que llevaba en las manos, posteriormente chilló hasta que Leorio, Gon y Kurapika aparecieron en el salón de estar.

El mayor me observó con los ojos asombrados y cara de idiota, los demás simplemente me miraron con sorpresa pero en silencio. El de los lentes se me acercó y me tomó el brazo derecho con un poco de fuerza.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es esto? –El rubio se acercó en un ágil movimiento.

-¿me estas diciendo que se lo hizo él mismo? Imposible… -La mirada acusadora del de la cadena me atravesó sin que pudiera evitarla, negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para dejarme, así como lo había hecho la vez anterior en el parque hace no más de cuatro horas…eso me dolió, fue una sensación de decepción que se transmitió hasta llegar a mi e hizo que no pudiera sostener su vista. En tal caso me fijé en mi mejor amigo, el de marrones ojos se veía preocupado, intentó sonreírme, pero su angustia se ponía por sobre su deseo de hacerme sentir cómodo…Le eché un leve vistazo a la espalda del de claros ojos y en mi garganta se formó ese ya bastante común nudo que me impedía hablar y me amenazaba con hacer que las lágrimas se asomaran por mis párpados. Por alguna razón me desesperaba el saber que había decepcionado a Kurapika…

* * *

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaa otra vez, disculpen la tardanza, aqui va el tercer y último capitulo de esta historia. Agradezco mucho quienes hayan leído mi historia y espero que les sea grato. Sin más preámbulo enjoy!

PD: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen pero igual los tomo prestado por razones de importancia (cofcofYaoIcofcof) la la la~ :)

* * *

El más alto me arrastró hasta el cuarto escaleras arriba mientras, con palabras amables, trataba de calmar a la mujer que aún no superaba el shock de verme en tal estado, una vez dentro acercó dos sillas y me dio orden de sentarme en una, posteriormente rebuscó en sus cosas y regresó con vendas y alguno que otros medicamento raro que ni de nombre me importa.

Callé y él hizo lo mismo, a mi lado, el cazador acercó un pequeño banco para poder sentarse y me miró a la cara con la pregunta cruzándole todo el rostro…no quería preocuparlo, después de todo siempre me han considerado un caso perdido, pero que demonios, es mi mejor amigo y si le debía explicación a alguien de seguro es a él. Le sonreí dándole confianza, a lo que tomó aire y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué te hiciste eso? –La voz iba bajando en volumen acompañada de su mirada, por mi parte me digné a encogerme de hombros… ¿Cómo podía explicarle a esa inocente criatura mi pesar?

-Porque hacerlo me relaja el cuerpo… -Levantó la vista confundido y se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar algo pero sin dar con ello.

-¿Te pasó algo hoy? –Reí amargamente

-Lo que siento, Gon, no es algo reciente, es algo con lo que vengo viviendo desde que nací…que de vez en cuando me frustra y no me queda otra que liberarme.

-Que estúpido…por mucho que uno esté triste no tiene razón para hacerse daño a sí mismo –En ese instante quise matar a quien se encargaba de mis heridas, le dediqué una de mis miradas mas oscuras y frías y me levanté y desaparecí tras la puerta. No estoy de ánimos como para que vengan a quitarle valor a mis palabras.

Seguí buscando llegar otra vez a ese parque para poder descansar en la paz y el silencio. La luna menguante acompañaba mi lento caminar y el viento intentaba arrullarme con su canción, pero la soledad de un asesino no puede ser aplacada por el helado querer de la naturaleza y así guardé mis manos ensangrentadas en mis bolsillos con indiferencia. Me detuve bajo una estela de brillantes estrellas que me sonreían a lo lejos y recordé todas aquellas veces que manché mi alma y mi cuerpo con la sangre y existencia perdida de otros, todo el daño que provoco no me sale gratis y eso está claro, porque cada vez que se extingue el respiro de alguien a manos mías yo me vuelvo mas solitario y mi corazón se congela periódicamente hasta que apenas y puede palpitar…Un agitado andar se detuvo frente a mi espalda, su anormal respiración entonaba melodía en esta noche y las hojas se removieron levemente.

-No deberías salir herido, podrías perder demasiada sangre y morir.

-¿Y eso qué? Le haría un favor al mundo… -Una mano me hizo girar con brusquedad y la otra golpeó fieramente mi rostro, mis ojos se nublaron y perdieron pero mi mente aún estaba allí y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él se preocupaba por mí? ¿Qué tenía él que lo hace tan especial para mí?

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar esa frase! No estás solo…yo estoy aquí ¿No me ves? ¡¿No me sientes acaso? Vine, te busqué y te encontré porque no quería que te hicieras mas daño, porque escuché lo que le dijiste a Gon "_es algo con lo que vengo viviendo desde que nací…que de vez en cuando me frustra y no me queda otra que liberarme_" Lo cierto es que dudo que pueda entender bien a lo que te refieres pero tiene que ver con la soledad ¿no es así? Piensas que no hay nadie que te quiera, que te respete…que te cuide –La voz se le quebró y para cuando lo noté de mis asombrados ojos resbalaban incesantes las lágrimas, intenté estúpidamente que se detuvieran, pero era imposible… -Porque cuando matas para vivir te acortas a ti mismo la vida, me ha pasado, también he sentido esa desagradable sensación y cuando seguí el camino con ustedes pensé que tal vez aquí mis malas acciones podrían ser olvidadas y mi conciencia sucia tendría descanso.

Acercó sus manos y me abrazó, me acurrucó en su pecho y sollozó entre mis cabellos con desconsuelo, solté una exhalación de sorpresa, mi cuerpo tiritaba incontrolable entre los brazos del rubio y di rienda suelta a mis agobiadas lágrimas, ya no me importaba que me vieran débil, ya no importaba sentirme vulnerable, ya no debía tragarme los nudos en la garganta, ahora podía soltar todo aquello que me enredaba en mi bosque de penumbra sin el miedo, sin la vergüenza…El calor que emanaba de él derritió el hielo de mi corazón y yo no pude ni quise detenerlo, mis manos se aferraron a su ropa con desesperación y me rendí…porque al fin había encontrado a esa persona que sería capaz de entregarme el calor de un "Te quiero" sin importar lo que yo fuera...ni lo que yo hiciera.

* * *

Un placer escribir sabiendo que por lo menos a alguien le ha de haber (valga la redundancia) gustado ^^ Espero lean alguna otra de mis historias (hasta el momento solo tengo una mas, pero seguirán sumándose de a poco xDD)

Cualquier comentario, reclamo, sugerencia de futuras parejas, etc etc etc siempre pueden escribir un Review ;)

Bye bye Reitsuki Mitsukuri~ besos y abrazos (ok no ._.)


End file.
